Timeline of local events in Innsmouth Sector
M20 ???.M20 - Fragmented records in the possesion of Innsmouth Sector historians indicate that the area was first colonised at some point during this millenium. For several centuries afterwards, the area now known as Innsmouth Sector was part of the ancient fiefdoms allied to Macragge. M30 ???.M30 - At the end of the Age of Strife, Hive World Innsmouth is under the tyranny of The Winterman and his army of psychic horrors. ???.M30 - Hive World Innsmouth is rediscovered by the Imperium during the Great Crusade. A tactical turn of fate leads to the planet being reclaimed by units of the Imperial Fists rather than the Ultramarines - then still known as the VIII Legion. Great battles rage within the walls of the continent-spanning hives that dotted the planet's surface, until eventually The Winterman and his psychic army of horrors are slain to the last acolyte. ???.M30 - Following the pacification of Innsmouth Sector, the Emperor decreed that the sacrifices of the Imperial Fists would be celebrated by the conversion of the sectoral world Paulos into a global monument of rememberance. This turn of events in the distant past of the Imperium would lead directly to the eventual formation of the Disciples of Dorn. M41 552.M41 - Shrine World Paulos in the Pauldron Sub-Sector is suddenly consumed by a warp storm, cutting the planet off from the rest of the galaxy. The small Imperial Fists force stationed on the planet will go on to form the foundational nucleus of the Disciples of Dorn after the planet's salvation. 560.M41 to 575.M41 - Pauldron Rebellion; In the mid-M40s, several of the richer solar systems of Innsmouth Sector maintained their own System Defence Fleets. in the Pauldron Sub-Sector, these fleets fell to rebellion as part of a wider uprising when several Planetary Governors decried the Imperium and pledged their allegiance to the bordering Tau Empire. Battlefleet Innsmouth engaged in a war of extermination against these fleets, paving the way for the recapture of these wayward planets before Tau forces were able to exploit the disarray. 688.M41 - The warp storms surrounding Shrine World Paulos are destroyed by the heroic actions of loyalist Astartes calling themselves the "Disciples of Dorn." When reinforcements from the Imperial Fists arrive, it is determined after much investigation and deliberation that a successor chapter will be created from these surviving Astartes warriors. 702.M41 - The Voltarian 5th Infantry & 7th Armoured Regiments arrive in Innsmouth Sector to take up their new postings in defence of the region. 721.M41 - Following the occupation of their homeworld by Chaos forces, the Voltarians 5th & 7th regiments successfully petition the Departmento Munitorum to amalgamate into the Voltarian 5th/7th. 738.M41 - Disciples of Dorn Space Marine Chapter is formed as part of the Twenty-Sixth Founding. Their primary recruiting world is the Shrine World of Paulos in the Pauldron Sub-Sector, and their headquarters is based upon the space fortress "Dorn's Wrath" in high orbit around that world. 747.M41 - The Indrigo Incident; in the aftermath of the destruction of Hive Fleet Behemoth at the Battle for Macragge in 745.M41, the Tyranid fleet is shattered into splinters that scatter in all directions. One splinter finds its way across Ultramar space and enters Innsmouth Sector in this year. The Indrigo Incident was the first encounter between Behemoth Splinter (Innsmouth) and Battlefleet Innsmouth in the Indrigo system of Innsmouth Sub-Sector. 825.M41 - Battle of St. Klara's Pass - Forces from the Disciples of Dorn Space Marine Chapter engage Ork forces of Waaagh! Urtsmog in an attempt to kill Warboss Urtsmog Dekkmaff and eliminate the growing Waaagh! before it threatens nearby centres of population & industry. 825.M41 - First Battle of Invictus Majoris - Forces of the Disciples of Dorn Space Marine Chapter and the Blood Angels Death Company (Innsmouth Expeditionary Force) attempt to defend Hive City Invictus Majoris Industrius from the assault of Waaagh! Urtsmog. Eldar forces also assist the Imperials for their own mysterious reasons. Imperial forces fail to contain the Waaagh! and are forced to retreat after a bloody close combat brawl. In commemoration of their sacrifices, Innsmouth Sector Command of the Departmento Munitorum presents the Blood Angels with a vassal world in the Bravos system, Innsmouth Sub-Sector, named Port Black. 854.M41 - Voltarian 5th/7th officially drops its "Voltarian-born" policy and begins to recruit from Innsmouth Sector citizens.